Shattered Dreams
by Blue Jeans
Summary: Dreams, like everything else in life, must have a beginning and an ending. Dialogue between the Queen and Pluto before the end of the Silver Millennium and a view of the end from the Outers who watched the last of the empire crumble.


Shattered Dreams  
****************  
  
"The Queen is wise in all her years,  
Her heart is pure to all her peers  
Yet before she wish those eyes doth close  
And seem at peace doth her repose  
She shall look back on all the years  
And wish she kept her children from these tears."  
("The Jeweled Tears")  
  
  
What's the matter?  
Did your glass house fall down?  
Yeah too many damn pebbles  
Tell me about it  
But hell you do have a lot of rainbows now  
--Carolyn Sawicki  
("Glass House")  
  
...And my children called for me in the distant land, faraway.   
Yet, all I could hear was yesterday's tears and the billowing cloak of   
black Death. He comes to me now on his winged horse, silent without a   
care. His eyes are hidden mysteries, threatening to take my secrets with   
him to the grave. Still, I utter a denial, a simply "No." Because   
there's still much to do, but he only smiles and stretch out his hand and   
pull me toward the lighted dawn...  
  
"My Queen!" The dream world shattered as she turned her face to   
the woman who came towards her then, on that ledge at the center of her   
kingdom. Far from the reaches of the central computer where she had   
already left her soul. Now, she was but a body, a body with only   
memories, soon to fade and turn to dust. Her silver eyes looked over to   
the Senshi of Time, so young she was. Now, she saw that this child had   
not changed at all from the girl that her father, Cronos -- the God of   
Time -- had called upon so very long ago. Even with the blood of a god   
flowing through her veins, she was still so very young then too, and so   
filled with hope and a need to please...  
Selenity did not sigh. It was not her place to do so. Regrets   
will change nothing and bring only pain. "Pluto," she whispered. That   
name that this woman would only be remembered for. For who would she   
tell now? Uranus and Neptune stood uncertain at the edge, those two   
watched them silently from afar, yet the Queen knew that though they   
would never cling to one another before her like the young lovers of the   
Moonlight Kingdom she created, their hands were linked forever to each   
other as were their fate. So they stood apart from the sorrowful Pluto   
saying nothing while they bared witness to their Queen as she reach forth   
for the dark-haired senshi. The senshi that was destined to be lonely.   
Destined to be wise but at a price almost too high to pay. Neptune held   
tighter to her wind lover's hand, they both had agreed that this was   
Pluto's time, not theirs. So they shed no tears, but bore their weight   
of silence painfully, sadly watching their friend bow to the feet of the   
dying Queen. They would not live to see the end of today and did not   
wish to, that was their only salvation to the choice they made this day.   
"So, you have gathered the others?"  
Pluto had tears in her eyes and could not answer. She could only   
nod, for here, before her was the only woman she had ever known to be   
mother. "Why are you crying Pluto? Can you not see that we are standing   
on the edge of the universe? Standing..." the Queen's voice faded as   
those silver eyes, once so blue that the sky of the Earth could not be as   
beautiful, now faded only to silver. It would soon be white. The   
crystal was the only thing keeping her alive now. The only thing, and it   
was taking over, slowly taking the life force of its owner. Slowly   
killing her as it ate away at the Queen's seemingly fragile body.  
"Queen Selenity!" Pluto gasped, as she held onto the pale, cold   
hand. Clutching it to her warm, wet cheek. The woman's eyes cleared   
again, and now there were whiteness in her eyes where there had been   
silver but moments ago. The flesh of the Queen was already solidifying,   
already turning to crystal. The graceful dress could not hide the   
horrifying sight from the Outer Senshi. The only survivors of a dying   
kingdom, it would be dead before Earthset.  
"I am a dying woman now and without a kingdom. My people are   
dead, my children are gone..." if Selenity had strength to cry, to rage,   
she might have. But she was so tired now. She could feel her body   
growing colder. Could feel the crystal desperately trying to give her   
power that she no longer possessed. "I am only Selenity, daughter and   
mother to my ancestors and my children. I hold no powers now, and I can   
barely keep myself alive from moment to moment." There was no hurry.   
Death was coming no matter what she did. She will say what she had time   
to say, the rest, she would not be able to alter, not even with her   
words. Even if she was the Queen of the Moon but a few hours ago. A   
Queen that had the power then, to live long and rule wisely, a Queen with   
the power of life and death.  
"Selenity, we are here to summon the Saturn Senshi. If you   
protest, we will not do it. We will leave the ruins of this palace and   
the memories of the old for the children of the Moon if they choose to   
return--" Pluto was crying still. She could not hold back the tears,   
but she tried hard not to sob and lose sanity to grief. Her voice did   
not crack, even through her blurred vision and the marring of her dark   
skin from the salty tears, her voice would never crack from this day   
forth; it was a promise she intended to keep.  
"No!" Selenity cried out sharply, though it came to no more than   
a gasp. "They must not find this place intact!" Uranus and Neptune   
looked to each other in surprise. "No!" Selenity protested again, this   
time much more subdued because it took all of her remaining strength to   
not cry out in suffering. The crystal took another part of Selenity's   
form and the woman gasped painfully at the change. Muscles and bones   
transformed into stone, bulking and breaking in places before the nerves   
became no more. It was a process that would still take a few more minutes  
to finish. "That is not what I want them to find. This is of the past.   
Whatever lessons I've learned from this, I have stored it into the main   
computer." The three Outers all gasped in surprise. "Let them build   
their own dreams, instead of living in mine. Let them find their own   
destiny!" The Queen closed her eyes again. Perhaps for a moment she was   
indulging in the dreams of the past or perhaps she was fighting off the   
agony and the dizziness of the transformation.  
Pluto stared at this woman, a woman who even now seemed a   
goddess, even when she was dying. "What is your command my Q--   
Selenity?" Pluto asked, correcting herself from her long learned habits.  
"Destroy everything but the small area around the main computer.   
Leave no trace that civilization ever resided here or on any of the   
others. Sailor Saturn will be able to do that. It may take her awhile   
and she may not live through it..." There was pain in those white eyes   
now. The silver was already eaten away. They did not know if the Queen   
can see anymore, but none of them asked because it was not relevant to   
the future. The ending of a dream that they had once thought would live   
forever was changing into stone right before their eyes, changing into   
dust and ashes.  
Neptune was crying, unable to hold back the tears any longer  
but it was Uranus who had buried her golden head into her lover's   
shoulder. They did not wish for the Queen to know their pain. Even   
in their loneliness, they had remembered the peace and calm of the Moon,   
remembered it with fond and loving memories. It was what had kept them   
going through the years of guardian-hood. Now it was all over. All the   
light and love and joy that once resided within the moonstone walls that   
are now in pieces on the Lunar surface. Now both guardians, of the Sea   
star and the Sky star, wished with all their hearts to guard this place   
even in loneliness! It was still better than to watch this dream, this   
bright light of hope in the distance, disappear into Death and oblivion.   
Pluto was already feeling a stab of contempt for Man, for it was the   
Earthlings who destroyed this beautiful place. The place she had given   
up her youth and her life for, to maintain. The dream she had given up   
love and friendship so that it would keep on shining. But Man had killed   
it with his envy and hatred and his inability to understand that the Moon,   
its guardian since the beginning of time, was peaceful. It was like the   
son stabbing the Mother for fear that she would harm him when he was no   
longer weak, when she had born him and raised him in his younger years and  
kept him from harm. The Earthlings had done this with ingratitude!   
"Selenity?" The crystals climbed an inch higher. It was reaching the   
Queen's stomach now.  
"I wanted to tell you, how proud of you I am!" The Queen gasped   
in torment but the smile upon her face did not change. "How proud I am of   
you all!"  
The growth rate of the crystallization was increasing as it begun   
to swallow the Queen whole. In the last minute of her breaths, her eyes   
already crystallized and shimmering with unshed tears, she reached forth   
and touched, for the last time, the cheek of the crying Pluto. "Gomen   
ne." The images flashed before her eyes as a flood gate of past secrets   
forgotten and future ones to be born came before the inward eye of the   
Time Guardian. Time stopped in those moments as it stretched and seemed   
to go on into infinity. "My last and final request of you, Plu--" Serenity   
froze. She never got to finish her sentence but the peaceful smile on the   
statue's face remind, the last remainder of the dead Queen.  
"I shall accept this with honor, Selenity." But the Queen could   
no longer answer with her heart turned to stone. The Sun rose slowly from  
the black horizon of the dying atmosphere around them, the magick was   
ebbing away into nothingness. The crystal statue shown brightly as the   
beams of the rising Sun stroked each glimmering facade. It would be the   
last Sun rise that they would ever see on the surface of the dead Moon, and   
one that their Queen would've wished to have seen, but she was no more than   
a block of cabochon* now.  
Uranus was shaking badly within the arms of her lover, refusing   
to release the tears beneath those ice-blue eyes. Neptune, though,   
wept openly as she stared at the statue of the once living Queen. "My   
Queen!" She whispered as she stretched out a desperate hand to the woman   
who had once been the symbol of her hopes and dreams, who now glimmered   
like a gem within the pieces of her dead Kingdom. Even then it was hard  
to believe that this was the end. It was like an ethereal dream that would   
evaporate by morning like the dew drops on each blade of golden-grass that   
used to decorate the immaculate lawns of the Moon Kingdom. It was hard   
to grasp that the once immortal pillars of the grand palace now lay   
crumbled and broken around them and that the people they once protected,   
those that they would greet in their dreams of home, are now dead. Death   
is a concept hard to grasp, and even with the smell of decay upon them it   
was still strange to say that tomorrow will not be coming, that though the   
Sun will rise and set, they would not be another witness to it. Sometimes   
reality is hard to grasp simply because it appears to be impossible to be   
what it claims to be real. Hope, even in the end, is a hard thing to   
kill. Thus, when the statue crumbled to ashes and dust before their eyes   
till nothing was left except the crystal that had given them everything   
and in the end took it all away, the truth has yet to dawn that the Queen   
was dead. The finality of it was painful, and some may even claim it to   
be fictional. Pluto, seemingly unaffected by the shock of the events that   
had traversed in the last few hours, bent and took the glimmering jewel from  
among the ashes of the dead Queen, watching it shine beneath the Sun.   
"We must hurry," she finally said as she turned to her companions. The   
shields will collapse soon and we need to allow Saturn the time to gather   
her powers and destroy what's left."  
Uranus looked sharply up from Neptune's shoulder, her eyes   
narrowing at Pluto's words. "How can you be so cold?" The blonde   
demanded angrily.  
"It is Selenity's last wish and I intend to see it through to the   
end!" Pluto replied coolly as she held out her Garnet Rod. "As the   
Guardian of Time, I command thee, as thy last duty to the Kingdom of the   
Moon and the last act to the Silver Millennium to withdraw your talisman   
and summon Sailor Senshi Saturn."  
Uranus glared at the tall Senshi of Time, "No!"  
"Uranus, we must." Neptune said softly as she called forth her   
mirror. It shone with radiance under the brilliant Sun. Aqua eyes   
implored her lover to follow.  
"No!" Uranus shouted out in protest. "How can you destroy the   
last of our dreams?"  
The tears still fell freely from the eyes of the aqua-haired   
senshi, as she bowed her head in pain. "Because," the Senshi of the Sea   
answered, "It is my duty."  
"I command thee to withdraw your talisman!" Pluto struck her rod   
against the ground, rouge eyes burning with determination.  
Uranus faltered and looked away. "No." The blonde uttered   
softly, too stubborn to move from where she stood.  
"Then you leave me no choice." Both Uranus and Neptune looked to   
Pluto startled, unsure what the other would do. The dark-haired senshi   
closed her eyes and opened her palm, concentrating for a moment on the   
glittering gem. The crystal shone brightly before she opened those eyes   
of time once more. Pluto lifted her rod and pointed the Garnet glob at   
the stubborn blonde. "I command thee come forth Talisman of Honor and   
War, I call thee to gather in the ancient rite of cleansing." Uranus   
gasped as the burning in her chest erupted and the Space Sword came   
forth. "I command thee to bring forth the power of your given names, thy   
Sword of Light, thy Mirror of Truth and thy Jewel of Time!" The Mirror   
wretched itself from the startled hands of the Neptune as the Garnet gem   
detached itself from the top of the rod to join her sister talismans.   
"Gather forth to unveil the Grail and wash this planet from the evil that   
lingers here still!"  
"I can't believe you done it!" Uranus raged as the talisman   
joined together and the forces collided like a beacon in the endless   
night that has fallen upon the dead Kingdom of the Moon. "There's no   
turning back now, Pluto!" The blonde swore. Neptune said nothing and   
only looked on with dread to the horizon, as long as she was not starring   
at the gathering powers before her she could make believe that her dreams   
would not yet end here, not by her own hands and her own powers.  
The light blossomed like the petals of a rose, opening to reveal   
a golden grail. A woman with hair the color of dark raven feathers   
basked beneath the beauteous golden light. With her skin the color of  
the palest moonstone, she reached up to the floating cup. The Holy Grail   
yawned open its mouth and spelt forth butterflies with the wings of   
rainbows, wrapping around them. All three senshi watched now, Uranus   
with apprehension, Neptune with awe, and Pluto with a distant look of   
sadness. With the Grail in one hand, the girl's dress spelt forth in   
colors of the purest white, flowing to the ground as the rainbow edged   
the bottom of the liquid dress. Those eyes of deepest violet appeared as   
the girl's free hand opened and then closed to grasp a glaive, set upon   
the end of a sleek black rod that was even taller than the girl herself.  
Her eyes turned to the Senshi of Time, who was now leaning on her Garnet   
rod, rouge eyes withdrawn and blank. "The Queen ordains that the Central   
Computer and the area around that part of the palace to remain untouched.   
All else must be annihilated!"  
The girl nodded curtly, "Understood." Her voice was softer than   
they had thought and her bearing was noble. Her eyes revealed the   
darkness of Death and the light of Rebirth. "Do you...?" She begun,   
looking from Pluto to Neptune and finally Uranus, expectantly.  
Uranus narrowed her eyes at the girl and pulled the startled   
Neptune into her arms. "I do not wish to know what life is like without   
hope." The blonde stated firmly.  
"Nor I." Neptune agreed, her voice weak from fatigue and turmoil.  
Saturn looked back to the weary Guardian of Time, who only smiled   
ever so sadly. "I must continue the legacy." Both Neptune and Uranus   
gasped in surprise.  
"But Pluto, how will you survive after this? Where will you go?"   
Neptune demanded.  
"Must you continue to suffer?" Uranus pleaded. Knowing the   
other's fate, the blonde forgot her anger in her moment of compassion.  
Pluto shook her head as she pointed her rod to the Garnet Orb,   
the jewel returned to the owner as those rouge eyes looked to her   
friends. "I must watch over the children of the Moon and await their   
rebirth. She smiled as she struck the butt of her rod against the   
ground, the door of Time opened behind her. "I shall await your rebirth   
my friends," she looked over to the silent Saturn and nodded a goodbye.   
"And yours as well."  
The girl did not react, but only nodded in turn. "I will see you   
in the distant future." She answered softly as she closed her eyes once   
more to gather her powers.  
"Goodbye," the Senshi of Time bowed to them one last time and   
turned to the Gates of Time. "And good luck." The door closed firmly behind   
her and vanished.  
"There is no pain in Death." Saturn reassured the two woman   
before her. They clung to each other tightly as the winds begun to pick   
up. "I am the messenger from the depths of Death. Carrier of the   
protection of the planet of ruin, Saturn. The soldier of silence, Sailor   
Senshi Saturn." She raised the glaive into the air as the blade begun to   
glow. "I am the messiah of light, messenger of rebirth. Carrier of the   
protection of the sacred Chalice, the Holy Grail. I am the messiah of   
despair." The Grail, too, began to glow. "To cleanse this planet from the   
evil that defiled it. To give it Death so that it could be Reborn," the   
glaive rose ever higher as the Grail begun to float and rest itself just   
at the tip of the blade of the glaive, bathing it in gold and white as   
the rainbows of butterflies opened their wings to fly. "In the depths of   
Death and Despair, there is where Hope is born and gives light! Thus I,   
messenger of Life and bringer of Death, gives thee Rebirth!" The symbol   
of Saturn flared into life upon the forehead of the Senshi of Saturn as  
her glaive shone under the rising Sun.  
"Have I told you about the first time I fell in love with you,   
Neptune?" Uranus asked with a wink at the startled aqua-haired senshi.  
Neptune smiled softly as she pulled her lover's face down close   
to her own, "I love you." Was the others only reply before closing the   
distance between them with a kiss as an end to their own shattered world   
just as the light exploded around them. Those bands of flaming brightness  
wrapped around them, as Neptune did wrap her pale arms around the neck of   
her lover for the last time.  
"Death Reborn Revolution!"  
With those three simple words, the world as they knew it -- along  
with their life long dream -- ended, as the bright glaive smashed into the  
ashen ground of the Moon. The spell was broken, as the energy expanded  
explosively out across the surface of the Moon.  
Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust...  
  
***  
  
The baby was crying, but neither her mother nor her father heard   
her cries. A door appeared from beside her window and opened to reveal a   
woman with hair long and silky. Eyes of deepest rouge turned to the   
crying girl beneath the light of the Moon and hair of the greenest-black   
swirled as the woman approached. "Hush Selenity." The woman cooed the   
baby, setting a white gloved hand upon the golden forehead of the child.  
The baby silenced, looking to the stranger with wide blue eyes   
filled with innocent curiosity. Who was this mysterious woman who knew   
her name? The child wondered as the tiny fist reach forth to grasp the   
white fingers upon her head. The woman chuckled at her attempt and   
lightly tapped the girl's small pert nose. "Did you ever hear of a story   
about a princess from the Moon, who fell in love with a prince of Earth?"   
The woman asked, as if the child should understand her. The child   
giggled and made a grab for woman's fingers again. "She loved him so   
much that she could not live without him! Her kingdom died at such a   
love and the Queen of that fairytale kingdom wept at her daughters death.   
Not wishing for it to be the end, the Queen of this fairyland banished   
the evil that had tried to destroy it, so that those of that kingdom shall   
rise again! You, Selenity was the cause of the tears of that powerful   
Queen, you her only heir and her only love." The baby watched the woman   
in awed silence as the woman opened her palm to reveal a jewel more powerful than anything else in the world, and more beautiful because of   
its simplicity than anything ever discovered. "Because the Queen had lost   
her kingdom, she could not give her child the throne that was rightfully   
hers, instead she left a jewel so that her daughter will have a chance to   
make all of her dreams come true. Here is the jewel that will make all   
your dreams come true, Princess Selenity, and the only legacy your mother   
could leave for you before her death. Use it well, Princess, and make her   
proud!"  
The woman watched as the crystal began to glow under the light of   
the shining Moon, and then slowly it floated from her hands toward the   
smiling baby, still awed and fascinated by what lay before her. The   
small hands reached for the power of the crystal, but it knew that its   
new owner would not yet be ready to obtain it, that fate had other plans   
for what was to come. So, instead of allowing the small child to hold   
it, it descended into the heart of the child and disappeared with a small   
flare of light as it passed through the baby's flesh and nestled itself   
into the sleeping soul of the blonde.  
"Good luck, Princess Selenity. Good luck." The woman spoke to   
the child before turning and walking toward the door in the wall. Those   
eyes of ages passed looked back to the child with a sorrowful smile as   
the door of Time slowly swung closed. Just like her mother, the Senshi   
of Time sighed sadly as she closed those aged eyes. Let us hope that   
they do not meet the same ends with what powers they were given from the   
start.   
The child closed its sleepy blue eyes as the Moon watched over   
her protectively. An innocent to the fate that awaits her, dreaming only   
of a world still hidden behind mists and legends. But the soul of the   
sleeping princess heard and she wept silently under the Moon, letting her   
tears congeal into stars as she mourned the passing of a great Queen and   
the fairytale Kingdom that had in the end, shattered to pieces.  
Yet, the baby slept and forgot the woman who had visited her to  
tell her of her fate. But her soul remembered the tale the woman brought  
with her, and her soul waited for the day it will be reawakened and make   
those dreams come true.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
To Angus MacSpon and the stories his own inspires.  
  
For those of you too lazy too look this up:   
*cabochon* is a highly polished, convex-cut, unfaceted  
gem (What can I say? I got tired of using the word  
stone over and over again, so I got creative ^^v)  
  
Also, the Queen's refrence to Pluto's possession of  
a God's blood is from the manga which I got off of  
Usagi and Mamoru webpage -- where wonderful Alex   
Glover's translations are posted and I am thankful   
to him for translating the many mangas like "Miss  
Rain" and "The Cherry Project", which I adore!  
Anyway, if you want to read the few "Miss Rain" &  
"The Cherry Project" fanfics by talented authors  
like Eternal Angel, Antigone, and (shameless self-  
promo) myself ^^v Feel free to visit Eterny-chan's  
awsome webpage! ^^v @:   
http://steelpenguin.com/~fromangeltofoes/heaven/index.htm  
  
I DEFINITELY recommand people to look up some of the  
"The Cherry Project" which is SOOOOO romantic, for  
all those hopeless romantics out there ^^v  
  
blue@icedream.f2s.com  
  
  
Author's Note: Since I will not be releasing Chapter Three of my  
"When All The Good Angels Sleep" fic this week because   
Chapter Seven's still in the shop (no groaning please!),   
I thought I decided to briefly entertain you with a 'very'   
short fic that I had just finished. I did originally   
intended to write it from a whole different perspective,   
but as some of you might understand, sometimes your own   
fic runs away from you, leaving you in the dust. --;;  
This is what happened to me, unfortunately, and all my plans  
went crashing *sob* But I do hope you enjoyed this brief  
production! ^^v And if you are wondering, this is the first  
fanfic I have ever dedicated entirely to the Outer Senshi,  
(well, maybe a little bit has Usagi in it but she's not that  
important now is she? 0=p) Anyho, you might be giving me the  
long face since all the Outers dies except Pluto... Now, now  
I'm not playing favorites here, I was just left with a really  
big plot hole about how Princess Selenity got the crystal  
inside of her even though Queen Selenity was still using it  
around the end of her life 'after' she had sent her children  
away. Let's assume that Artemis and Luna are already sent to  
Earth to be reborn with vague memories of a dead kingdom and  
only the Outers are left, capish?  
And the whole Selenity thing, it's more of a manga-  
preference, and since I'm turning into a manga otaku, I just  
thought it might go with the flow better, if you catch my  
drift ^.~  
Anyway, since we all know who Sailormoon belongs to,  
let's skip the disclaimer ^^v  
  
Oh, and thanx to Chaos-chan who's fics gave me a much more  
deeper understand of the Outers! For those of you who  
think they're just a little out of character, I just might   
decide to kindly remind you that this 'is' the Silver   
Millennium that we're talking about and I really don't think  
that the senshi regained the whole of their personalities   
after the reincarnation (I mean look at Usagi!)... also,   
I'm still sort of floundering with the whole concept of the   
Outers in general and I am kinda feeling around in the dark   
when it comes to their personalities........ ^^;;  
  
blue *pat pat, grope grope* "Na ni yo? What's this soft   
thing?"  
Haruka *bemused expression as someone turns on the lights*  
"Kindly take your hands off of my chest!"  
blue o.O;; *blushing furiously while snatching her hands away*   
"Gomen nasai Haruka-senpai!" *bows in shame* "It was too   
dark for me to see!" *blush even harder*  
Michiru ^^v "Don't worry blue-chan, I like to do that all the  
time and I never apologize! Anyway, Haruka don't mind!   
And if she really likes it she even does this sexy   
little--"  
Haruka o.O;; *covers Michiru's mouth* "I think that's enough  
private information that you're giving out there Michiru!"  
Hotaru *moans loudly*  
Everyone o.O *looks to Hotaru-chan in surprise*  
Hotaru ^^v "Haruka-papa makes a sound just like that when she  
and Michiru-mama get it on!"  
blue o.O;; "I really DIDN'T need to know that!"  
Setsuna --;; "Me neither!"  
  
Yes! This is dedicated to our kawaii little Chaos-chan in his  
kawaii little magic girl outfit with his kawaii little gerbil!  
He -- Chaos-chan (not the gerbil ^^;;) -- is such a wonderful  
writer that you absolutely MUST read some of his fics and  
don't mind the groping Ambiguously Yaoi Bishie, he 'only' clings  
to Chaos-chan like that with his wandering hands and all! (Be  
glad! Be VERY VERY glad!) Chaos-chan's li'l ego-chan also likes   
to be stroked A LOT so feel free to do that too! Please, just   
don't do it the way Michiru strokes Haruka! I think it's a little   
too kinky that way and I'm not sure if Chaos-chan's li'l ego-chan  
can handle it *rolls her eyes* And if you do, I 'really' DON'T  
want to know why! --;;  
  
Oh, and "The Jeweled Tears" at the beginning of this fic belongs   
to me ^^v so if you wanna use it you'll have ta ask permission  
and also put my name with it when you do use it, PLEASE!   
Plagiarism is a BAD thing and if I ever found out you plagiarized  
MY poem... you'll find out why they nickname me Rei-chan (and why   
they nickname her pyro (and many MANY other nicknames that some   
may call her)!) D  
  
Anyho, hoped you had a happy reading!  
  
Ja!  
blue ^-^  
  
WARNING: The author is NOT responsible for ANY sexual innuendoes  
suggested in this fanfic. If you don't know what I'm talking   
about, please go back to your innocent little world and don't ask  
--;; Just a friendly warning to those who are scarred after this   
fic. I'm NOT responsible in any way, shape, or form for your   
condition, heck, I'm not even responsible for anything in MY life,   
so you'd be crazy if you entrusted yours in MY hands! so feel free   
not to burden me with the reality about how the world works and   
how you'll never look at Haruka and Michiru the same way again!   
Anyway, if you don't see them the way some of us do... well you're   
either REALLY dense or you've seen the dubbed (and I pity you *pat   
pat pat*)! ^.~  
  
Arigato for reading this far! And don't worry, we're all insane   
on the inside, so you're not alone! Have a nice day! And sorry   
if I shattered any worlds on my way out!  
  
Love ya all!  
blue ^-^  
  
blue@icedream.f2s.com  
  
  



End file.
